


Wake Up, Sammy

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Horror, IT - Freeform, Kidnapping, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, han writes the thing, pennywise - Freeform, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, wake up sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: After a disagreement with Dean and the reader about their in-room entertainment, Sam storms off into the rainy night. When he doesn’t return by the time Dean and the reader finish their movie, they go out to find him. Will they be able to find him and save him from his worst nightmare before it’s too late?





	1. Chapter 1

Dean threw himself on the bed and crossed his ankles, then grabbed the television remote. “Are you ready?” he yelled as he grabbed a bag of licorice.

Y/N skipped out of the bathroom and plopped next to Dean. “As ready as I’ll ever be. Wasn’t this made in like…the nineties? A television movie in the nineties. I bet the graphics are great,” she said as she rolled her eyes.

Dean hit play and took a bite of licorice, “Listen, Tim Curry is a freakin’ genius. It’s not as good as the book, I’ll give you that, but for a TV miniseries, it ain’t half bad. Used to scare the shit out of Sam, though.” Dean laughed at the memory, “Let’s just say there’s a reason he’s scared of clowns.”

Y/N grabbed the bowl of popcorn off the nightstand and wrapped the blanket around her, “First, I wouldn’t have pegged you for a King fan. Second, please don’t tell me you let him watch this when it first came out? He would have been like…seven!”

“Listen, I read. King gets it right more than most do. And anyway, what kind of big brother would I have been to deprive him of that? Although I will say Dad got pissed at me when he realized why Sam would get so freaked when we’d drop him off at Plucky Pennywhistle’s.”

Y/N smacked him in the arm as she shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth, “You’re awful.”

“Clearly, you didn’t have siblings. Now be quiet, the movie is starting.” 

Y/N settled into her blankets and leaned into Dean as Georgie Denbrough ran down the rain swollen streets of Derry. Dean glanced at her and grinned before shifting his arm so she’d be more comfortable.

“Listen, if you wanted to snuggle up with me, you could have just asked. You didn’t need a scary movie to get some of this, sweetheart.”

Y/N rolled her eyes, “You couldn’t handle me if you tried, Winchester.”

Dean laughed, “I’m the wrong Winchester, anyway.” Y/N jerked her head around and looked at him with wide eyes. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m not stupid. Don’t worry, kid, your secret is safe with me. You should probably tell him though, Sammy’s never gonna make a move.”

“How do you know-”

“You’re missing one of the best parts. Eat your popcorn and watch.”

Y/N stared at Dean a moment longer, her mouth open as if to deny any claims he was making, then decided it was pointless and turned her attention back to the screen.

_“Hi, Georgie! Aren’t you gonna say hello? Come on, bucko, don’t you want a balloon?”_

_“I’m not supposed to take stuff from strangers. My dad said so.”_

_“Very wise of your dad, Georgie. Very wise, indeed. I, Georgie, am Pennywise the Dancing Clown. You are Georgie. So now we know each other. Kee-rect?”_

_“I guess so. I gotta go.”_

Y/N groaned, “What is wrong with this child? Please tell me he goes! I don’t care what kind of imagination you have, a creepy ass clown in a storm drain is not a fun time.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Just watch, Y/N.”

She turned her attention back to the screen, and frowned.

_“There’s cotton candy, rides, and all sorts of surprises down here. And balloons too, all colors!”_

_“Do they float?”_

_“Oh, yes. They float, Georgie. They float. And when you’re down here with me…you’ll float too!”_

Just as Pennywise grabbed poor Georgie’s arm and proceeded to yank him into the storm drain, his eyes a horrible shade of red and his teeth sharp and jagged like broken glass, the hotel room door slammed open. Y/N screamed and hid her face against Dean’s shoulder, and even Dean gasped at the sudden intrusion. Sam stood in the doorway, soaking wet from the storm outside. He shook the dripping strands of hair out of his face as he looked at the television and scowled.

“Seriously, Dean? IT? I’ve been researching all evening, _by myself_ , because you decided to cozy up with each other and watch that garbage? What the hell, man?” The hurt on his face overpowered the anger as he noticed how close Dean and Y/N were situated. Y/N looked down and noticed that at some point she had grabbed Dean’s hand. She quickly dropped it.

“Sam, it’s not what you think-”

“No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Keep watching your movie, I’m going out.” Sam threw his bag on the kitchenette chair and turned towards the door.

“Aw, c’mon Sammy, it’s just a movie. Ha, IT…see, that’s funny-” He was interrupted by the door slamming shut. Dean sighed and settled back against the headboard. “Well, I tried.”

“Not very hard.” Y/N chewed at her bottom lip as she considered going after him.

Dean patted her leg, “It’ll be fine, he’ll get over it. Let’s just finish the movie. I bet you he’ll be back before it’s over, he’s just pouting.”

Y/N gave one last look at the door before adjusting back into her spot. “Okay, fine.” She shoved another handful of popcorn in her mouth. “This had better be worth it,” she mumbled around the kernels. 

* * *

Sam stormed towards the Impala, then realized he’d dropped the keys on the table when he’d thrown his bag down.

“Dammit!”

He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked through the pouring rain towards the bar he’d seen on his way in. The only good thing about staying at sketchy hotels was that, more often than not, an equally sketchy roadhouse was nearby.

He shoved the door open and was greeted by the familiar smell of beer and stale smoke as made his way to the worn wooden bar. He waved down the bartender as he sat down and ordered a beer, then drank half of it in a single gulp. He picked at the label as he glared down at the brown bottle and, although he was still frustrated, was beginning to think he might have slightly overreacted.

It was the shock of seeing Y/N snuggled up to Dean like she belonged there, that had started it. He didn’t have any claim over her, he really didn’t have a reason to be jealous, but he had thought there might be something between him and Y/N. Not that he would ever say anything…which meant that he definitely had no right to be angry. But then he’d realized what was on the television, and the memory of watching that serial killing clown had been the final straw on an already weakened back.

He drank the rest of his beer and signaled the bartender again. He wasn’t much for getting wasted alone, but he figured if Dean could do it every other night, he could do it at least one time.

“Rough night?”

He glanced over to see a beautiful woman with long, coal black hair that fell almost to her waist in soft waves sitting next to him. Her finger swirled the edge of her mostly empty glass, and the sound it made almost entranced him for a moment.

He looked at the bottle of beer that the bartender had just sat down and shrugged, “Oh…umm…yea, I guess so. Not quite a whiskey night, but I’m getting there.” He nodded at her glass, “What about you?”

She smiled, showing incredibly straight rows of immaculately white teeth, “It’s been less than great. I have hope that the evening can still be rescued, though.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile back, “That’s a good outlook to have.”

“I thought so. And it already seems like the night is looking up.” She slid closer to Sam, and he jumped slightly at the sudden feel of her hand on his thigh.

“Oh, umm…I’m not really here for that…” Sam stuttered, unsure of how to respond to her traveling hand.

She laughed, “Oh, you’re a shy one, huh?” She moved her hand back to the bar and shrugged, “That’s fine. At least let me buy you a drink…” She looked at him expectantly.

Sam thought about turning her down, but the image of Dean and Y/N holding hands flashed into his mind. “Sure, that sounds great. My name is Sam, by the way.”

“Well, Sam,” she said as she waved down the bartender, “it’s nice to meet you. My name is Jadis.” She leaned in, and Sam looked at her with wide eyes, “So I guess at least we’re not strangers anymore.” She ran her hand through his hair and smiled, “Do you like to dance?”  
  


Sam shrugged, “I’m not much of a dancer. I’m more of a slow shuffler.”

Jadis laughed, and Sam suddenly felt much more comfortable. The sound reminded him of slow water bubbling over smooth rocks, a vague memory of a camping trip with Dean and their father when Sam was still too little to know what monsters actually were. “Why don’t you go pick out a song for us to dance to, big guy?”

Sam nodded, then walked over to the jukebox to see what their options were. He was unsure of what he was even doing; he never danced. He couldn’t even remember dancing with Jessica, but the thought of dancing with Jadis had become incredibly appealing. He scrolled through the jukebox options, then finally settled on one that for some reason had always been one of his go to guilty pleasure songs.

He walked back towards Jadis just as the smooth and sultry tones of Etta James filled the bar.

_At last_  
_My love has come along_  
_My lonely days are over_  
_And life is like a song_

She smiled as he settled back onto the stool next to her, “That is a lovely choice.” She slid over the glass of whiskey that had appeared while he was at the jukebox, “This is for you.”

“Thanks,” he said as he picked up his drink and drank it in one quick gulp, grimacing as it burned on its way down. “I don’t know why I picked it, I’ve just always really liked Etta James.”

Jadis held out her hand as she stood, “It’s the perfect song to dance to, for sure. You’ve got a great taste in music, Sam.” He allowed her to grab his hand and lead him out into the middle of the floor.

_The skies above are blue_  
_My heart was wrapped up in clover_  
_The night I looked at you_

Sam watched as she slowly pushed herself against him, his hand still held in hers as she shifted his free hand to her waist and draped her arm over his shoulder. Things seemed to moving in slow motion, and for a moment it wasn’t Jadis but Y/N rocking gently against him. She looked up at him and smiled, and Y/N’s y/e/c eyes shifted back to Jadis’s dark brown.

_I found a dream, that I could speak to_  
_A dream that I can call my own_  
_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_  
_A thrill that I have never known_

“What are you thinking about, Sam?” Jadis asked as she began playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“How…how nice this is,” he said as he cleared his throat and glanced nervously around the room. Something was wrong, but he couldn’t quite put a finger on what it was. Things seemed a little fuzzy around the edges, and it was taking all the concentration he could muster to keep moving. Jadis had taken the lead and was swirling them around the dance floor. He frowned and looked down at her. “What did you do?” he mumbled as he weakly tried to pull away from her.

“Oh, Sammy, you should know better than to take a drink from a stranger, especially if you didn’t see where it came from.” She leaned up on her toes and brushed her lips against his ear, “Maybe next time you and your brother will think before you blindly kill something you just assume is a monster…that is, of course, if you make it out of this with your sanity intact.”

_Oh yeah yeah_  
You smiled, you smiled  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
for you are mine…

“Did you…did you _roofie_ me?” Sam stuttered as he looked around for the exit. The whole room had begun to spin, and Etta’s normally smooth voice had become deep and distorted, as if everything was moving in slow motion.

“I did one better, big guy. You’re going to remember all of it, whether you want to or not. I can’t help but wonder what you’re going to see though…it’s different for everyone, and I didn’t get a chance to figure out what your biggest fear was. I’d assume it would involve your brother dying, but you two come back from death so often I don’t know why you’d be afraid of that anymore.” Sam started to fall into her, and she held him up as she began to lead him towards the exit. “Don’t worry, though, I’m going to make sure you’re comfortable. I’m not a monster, I just like to get payback for what’s been done to my family. You understand, right?” Sam looked at her with furrowed brows, but found that he couldn’t speak. Jadis sneered at him, “Good, good. I figured you would.”

She managed to get Sam outside and to a waiting car, where she propped him against it. After a moment of fumbling with her keys, she wrestled Sam into the backseat and he laid quietly, his face pressed against cool leather. The last thing he saw as his eyes began to slip shut was Jadis’s dark stare looking back at him in the rear view mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the reader figure out who took Sam, but not why. Sam finds himself in his worst nightmare, and has no idea how to escape.

The television clicked off and Y/N stared silently at it for a moment as Dean got up to throw away their beer bottles.

“Well, how’d you like it?” he asked as he tossed the bottles in the trash, the glass clinking against each other harshly.

“I mean, it was okay. Why did the clown turn into a spider though? That….that was weird.”

Dean shrugged, “You’d have to ask King. His books start out normal, and then BOOM! Weird supernatural ending with incredibly obvious religious overtones. The man has issues, but he’s a damn good writer.” He looked at his watch, “Sammy should have been back by now.”

“Maybe he met someone at the bar,” Y/N mumbled, suddenly regretting her decision not to go after him earlier.

Dean shook his head, “Nah, he was being too pouty. Also, he likes you too much. I don’t think that’s what happened.” He grabbed the Impala keys off the table, “Come on, there’s a roadhouse just down the block. Maybe he just tied one on and we can just throw him in the back of the car. Never could hold his liquor.”

Y/N slipped her shoes on and followed Dean out into the rain, “What if he’s not there?”

He rolled his eyes, “Of course he’ll be there. Where else would he go, it’s pouring the rain. I know my brother, Y/N. He’ll be there, pouting and glaring at a banana daiquiri or something.” He climbed into the car and Y/N slid in next to him, nervously chewing on her lip. “What?”

“I don’t know, something just feels weird. He always comes back.”

Dean sighed, “I know. He probably just lost track of time, is all. He’s fine.” Dean felt like he was trying to convince himself as well as Y/N. He sped out of the lot and towards the roadhouse they’d passed on the way in. 

Y/N looked out the window and squinted as she tried to look past the rain for any sign of Sam. Just as Dean pulled into the roadhouse parking lot, she saw a woman standing at the edge of the road, just outside of the rows and rows of corn that bordered the shoulder. Her long, black hair went almost to her waist, and though it was strange that she was just standing there, what made it even more strange is that she appeared to be totally dry despite the downpour she was standing in. “Dean…”

“What?” He asked grumpily as he slammed the Impala into park and opened the door.

“Did you see that woman? Over on the shoulder, near the corn?”

Dean looked over his shoulder and frowned, “What woman? What are you talking about, there’s nothing there.”

Y/N looked over to find that the spot that had previously been inhabited by the inexplicably dry woman was now empty. “That’s weird,” she mumbled. Dean was already out of the car and jogging to the roadhouse entrance, so she hurried to catch up to him. He shook the water from his hair and looked around the bar, his attention mainly on the stools lining the wooden counter. There was no sign of Sam. Another sweep across the scattered tables and crowded dance floor confirmed his fear.

“He’s not here,” Dean mumbled as he rubbed a hand against his jaw in frustration.

“Maybe he’s in the bathroom…” Y/N trailed off, knowing that though it was possible, it was unlikely.

“Maybe.” Dean walked over to the bar and waved down the bartender. ‘Hey, have you seen a big dude, about yea high, needs a haircut?” Dean gestured a few inches above his head and gave the girl a hopeful look.

She frowned, “Yea, he and his date left without paying for their last round.”

Dean narrowed his eyes in confusion, “His date?” He glanced over at Y/N, who looked like she’d just been punched in the gut. “He was here with someone?”

The girl began wiping down the bar and straightening glasses as she went. “Not at first. He came in alone, but this chick came over and started talking to him. She ordered a round of shots, and then they disappeared.”

“Do you remember anything else? Did they do anything else, did you see where they went?” Y/N demanded. Dean reached over and gently grasped her shoulder to keep her in place.

The bartender rolled her eyes, “Listen, doll face, a lot of people come through here. Most of the time they come in alone and then leave with someone. It’s not my business, and I don’t care.” Y/N emitted what Dean could only describe as a growl and he tightened his grip on her arm, then shook his head at her when she finally looked at him.

He reached into his wallet, pulled out a worn bill, and slid it across the worn bar, “Are you _sure_ you didn’t see what happened?”

The girl slowly picked up the money, looked at it for a moment, then pocketed it and shrugged, “She seemed more into it than he did, but he walked over and picked a song on the jukebox. He came back over, they did their shots, then they moseyed out to the dance floor. Last I saw him, he looked pretty out of it. Kinda seemed like she was the only thing holding him up. I got busy, that’s the last thing I saw.”

Dean gave the girl a tight lipped smile, “Good, that’s good. What’d she look like?” The bartender looked at him expectantly, but stayed quiet. Dean rolled his eyes, pulled out his wallet again, and slammed another bill on the counter.

“She had really long, black hair, pretty. She had nice teeth, which seems like a weird thing to notice, but they were like…teeth whitening commercial perfect. She was thin, had a tight dress on. She didn’t really stand out that much, but she was decent looking.”

“Her hair…was it to her waist?” Y/N asked quietly.

“Yea, actually, it was.” The bartender snapped the gum she was chewing, “Anything else?”

Dean shook his head, “No. You’ve been a great help. Thanks a ton.” He grabbed Y/N’s arm and pulled her towards the door, “Why did her hair matter? What’s wrong?”

Y/N looked at Dean with wide eyes, “I think we have a problem.” 

* * *

Dean slammed the hotel room door shut and flung his jacket across one of the chairs, “What the hell is going on? Are you sure you saw someone standing out there?”

Y/N sat heavily on the end of one of the beds and sighed, “Yes, Dean, we’ve gone over this. She was next to the road, just on the edge of the cornfield, and she was dry as a bone. She looked exactly like what the bartender described.”

“This doesn’t make any sense. Why would Sam leave with her? I guess it could be a woman in white, but he’s not unfaithful, he’s not done anything wrong…” Dean trailed off as his eyes landed on Sam’s bag sitting on the table. “Maybe he found something when he was researching earlier.” He flipped it open and began digging through it. “Bingo!” He pulled a worn notebook from Sam’s well organized books and papers and sat down next to Y/N on the bed. “Maybe he wrote something in here.” He began flipping through the pages and stopped when he came to the most recent entry. Sam’s neat handwriting filled the page, and Dean’s eyebrows furrowed as his eyes traveled down the page. “Dammit!” He slammed the cover shut and threw the journal onto the nightstand.

“What is it? Did he find something?”

Dean rubbed a hand across his eyes and sighed, “It’s a witch. A fuckin’ witch. I should have known, they always have to pull Jedi mind tricks and leave little hints. If they aren’t spewing something disgusting at you, they’re fuckin’ with your mind.” He stood abruptly and yanked his jacket off the chair.

“Where are we going?” Y/N quickly followed Dean outside as he stormed towards the car, the rain still coming down in sheets.

“He wrote down an address. I don’t know if she’s there, but if she is, I’m going to gank her ass.”

Y/N had barely shut the Impala’s door before Dean took off, gravel flying as he spun out into the night. 

* * *

Sam woke slowly, squinting as his eyes tried to adjust to the dim light fighting its way through filthy windows. He groaned as he shifted his arm out from under him and sat up. The room was dirty and dilapidated, and for some reason it felt familiar as he carefully looked around. He was surprised to find that he was free to move, not tied up or chained to anything like he normally experienced when waking up in an unfamiliar place.

He stood and cautiously walked towards the front door, his eyes darting back and forth around the empty room in case something unpleasant decided to jump him. He made it to the front door unaccosted and was surprised to find it unlocked. He shoved it open and found himself standing on a rundown front porch that faced an empty street. The yard itself was closed in by a rusty, iron fence, some of its poles bent or missing. The grass was overgrown, and weeds cluttered what used to be flowerbeds along the fence line.

The house was at the end of a cul-de-sac, and the houses surrounding it didn’t look much better than the one he had just left. Something seemed off; the coloring of the houses and the street seemed yellowish. It reminded him of how the sky looked right before it stormed badly, and a memory began to tickle the deep parts of his mind, a vague feeling of why he felt like he’d seen this house before. His feet carried him down the steps and slowly down the cracked sidewalk. He was at the gate with his hand on the aged metal when a quick movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He looked over to see a single red balloon. It was floating just above the ground, its white string trailing behind it as it bobbed down the road. “What the hell?” he muttered as he swung open the gate and walked towards it. Just as it lined up with where Sam was standing, it stopped right at his eye level. The balloon began to rotate, and as it turned Sam could see the white writing that stood out plainly against the solid red.

_Hello, Sammy!_

An arrow pointed down the street and, despite knowing that it was a bad choice, Sam followed. Soon, another balloon appeared. As he watched, it turned to reveal another message.

_Wanna play a game?_

The balloon turned and the arrow pointed down a different street. He paused, dread filling his gut as he looked back at the old house and realized why it was familiar. “29 Neibolt Street…” he whispered, unable to push down the fear that had begun to leave a bitter taste in the back of his  throat. His heart racing, he began walking in the direction that the second balloon pointed. He looked nervously around the seemingly abandoned neighborhood, looking for anyone or anything that would present a problem, but all he saw was another balloon as it bobbed down the street and stopped directly in front of him.

_Run._

Sam narrowed his eyes in confusion, and before he could do anything, the balloon popped. Blood exploded in a bright crimson spray, covering Sam in a thin mist. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he sputtered and blindly began to run down the street, veering off in random directions as balloons floated up and blocked his path. He slid to a stop as hundreds of red balloons swirled out of nowhere and surrounded him, their sides rubbing and squeaking as they cocooned him. Each balloon said the same thing.

_Pennywise <3s Sam Winchester_

Sam shook his head, his eyes wide, “No, there’s no way. Pennywise isn’t real. It’s a stupid movie character!” He began to hit the balloons away, but more began to fill in the gaps. As he fought to get through them, he saw a figure standing just outside the tornado of balloons, the familiar clown suit appearing in fleeting glimpses between the long white strings and rubbery wall that surrounded him.

“You aren’t real! This isn’t real!” Sam dropped to the ground and threw his arms over his head as the balloons dropped down tighter and tighter until he almost couldn’t breathe. “You aren’t real!” He shouted, and as suddenly as it began, the balloons disappeared. When he looked up, Pennywise was still standing in the street. He smiled at Sam, a toothy grin that looked sharp and dangerous. He wiggled his fingers at Sam, then produced a balloon and held it out.

“Oh, I’m real, Sammy. I’m right here. You can see me, kee-rect? That means I’m just as real as you.” He took a step forward, his arm still held out as he gestured to Sam, “Go ahead, Sammy boy, take it! I’ve got all kinds, all sizes and colors. Don’t you want to go to the circus, Sam? We’re all waiting for you. It’s time for you to do your job. It’s time for you to say yes.”

Sam stood slowly, his eyes on Pennywise as he took a step backwards, “What?”

Pennywise took two more steps and waved the balloon towards Sam, “It’s time to say yes, Sammy boy! You’ve got demon blood, dontcha? It’s time to play your part! Everyone has a job in the circus, and it’s time for you to claim yours.” Pennywise’s face disappeared, and in its place was Lucifer. “C’mon Sam, it’s time. Look, we’ve already made decorations to celebrate.” He let go of the balloon he’d been holding and it floated over to where Sam was still standing, turning as it got in front of him.

_He said yes!_

Sam began to back up quickly, “No…no, none of this is real. I’m not going to say yes…I can’t…no!” He turned and began to run, slipping as he hit the damp grass, then regained his footing and ran into the closest house. He slammed the door shut and slid down the rough wood, sobs hitching in his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

“Where am I?” he mumbled, his head resting against the door and his eyes closed. “How did I even get here?” He jumped, then scrambled away as something started to pound on the door he was leaning against, so hard that the glass in the windowpanes were shaking.

“C’mon kid! You know you want to. I can give ya anything you want! Do you want Jess back? What about your dear old mommy? Anything you want, it’s yours! Sammy boy, you can have whatever you want, I just need your meat suit. I’ll take good care of it!” The pounding resumed and he bolted for the steps, taking them two at a time. He ran down the hall and skidded into what appeared to be a bedroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it, then threw himself into the farthest corner, and covered his ears with his hands.

“Pennywise isn’t real. That isn’t Lucifer. They can’t hurt me. I’ll be okay.” The pounding stopped downstairs, but quickly resumed outside of the room Sam was hiding in.

“Dean….please….where are you?” he whispered, pressing his hands harder against his ears in a futile attempt to block out the godawful shrieks coming from the other side of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the reader arrive at the address Sam had found, and Dean is called out on his actions. Can they help Sam before it's too late?

Dean slowed the car to a stop a block away from their intended destination and slammed it into park. The house that Sam had pinpointed as the potential safe house for the witch sat back from the road, its warm lights glowing softly through the trees that surrounded it.

“I’m going to kill the skank, Y/N, I swear to God-”

Y/N interrupted him silently, her hand on his arm a gentle reminder that they had a job to do first; they needed to find Sam.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he climbed out of the car and carefully closed the door.

She met him at the trunk and gave him a small smile, “It’s okay, you’re just worried. Let’s just find Sam, and _then_ you can kill the skank.” She winked, and Dean couldn’t help but grin back at her. He wasn’t sure how either of them had been lucky enough to have her in their lives, but he was glad she’d shown up when she did. Spirits somewhat lifted, Dean opened the trunk and dug through their supplies.

“Ah, here we go.” He grabbed the wooden box full of what they’d dubbed as ‘witch killing bullets’ and carefully loaded his pistol. “I’m going to enjoy this more than I should,” he growled as he handed Y/N her own gun and slammed the trunk shut.

“Let’s try not to kill her until we at least figure out where she’s holding Sam, alright?”

He sighed. “Fine. But she’s getting one,” he grumbled as he waved his gun, “right between the damn eyes.” They quietly made their way through the shadows, ducking in and out of the trees, before they finally made it to the house itself. They knelt down underneath one of the windows and pressed their backs to the wall, each poised, guns in hands. 

“Stay down, okay?” Dean carefully shifted up so that he could see through the window, his eyes just above the sill as he looked around the room. They were right outside of the dining room, and everything seemed quiet. The table appeared to have been set, but no food was laid out. A lone candle stood in the middle of the settings, flickering dully as it burned closer and closer to the end of the wick. Despite the appearance of someone being home, the room was empty.

“There’s no one in there. Let’s go around the back,” he whispered and slowly led the way around the side of the house and to the left. He held a hand up to stop Y/N and again carefully shifted so that he was looking in a different window. This time, they’d hit the jackpot. Laid out peacefully on a bed was Sam, and despite the look of concern etched onto his sleeping face, he appeared to be in all one piece.

“Nailed it,” Dean exclaimed quietly. “Now we just have to get him out.”

A sudden earsplitting screech floored both of them as they scrambled to cover their ears.

“Motherfu-” Dean swore, but was quickly cut off by a voice they both could hear, but seemed to only echo in their minds.

_“You know, it’s polite to knock on the door, not sneak around the back and break in. Tsk, tsk, Dean Winchester. I thought you’d be a better guest than that. I guess I shouldn’t expect much from a murderer, though. Please, come in…just make sure to wipe your feet.”_

Dean shook his head as the voice slowly left his mind, and he looked at Y/N as she wiped away blood that had dripped from her nose. “What the hell was that?”

She rolled her eyes, “Witch bullshit, as always. Think she knows I’m here?”

Dean frowned, “Probably. If you could hear her, I’d say she specifically made sure you did.” He stood and held a hand out to Y/N. “No use in sneaking around now. Let’s go.” They made their way back to the front door, and he cautiously pushed it open. The witch that took Sam was standing in front of the fireplace, her back turned towards Dean and Y/N.

“I’m glad you were finally able to make it. I thought maybe you’d decided to leave little Sammy behind.” She turned to face them, and she chuckled as Dean glared at her. “Oooo, that smolder. Mmmm….if you weren’t a Winchester, the things I would do to you.” She winked, then turned to look at Y/N. “You aren’t too bad yourself, sweetheart.”

“Cut the shit. What do you want?” Dean snapped, his patience finally running out. His gun was trained steadily at her tall, thin frame.

She laughed, “Oh, honey, you don’t remember, do you? You don’t have a clue.” Her chin moved almost imperceptibly, and Dean’s gun flew out of his hand. A flick of her eyes towards Y/N, and her gun was also ripped away. Both of them were frozen, and Dean growled.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, bitch, but I swear to God I am going to kill you.”

“You know, I have a name, but I guess hunters like you don’t care about that.” She moved in close, her lips brushing the shell of Dean’s ear, “It’s Jadis, by the way.” She stepped back, then moved slowly to stand next to Y/N, her fingers slowly traveling up and down Y/N’s arm.

“Don’t you touch her,” Dean growled as he struggled against whatever invisible bonds were holding him.

Jadis frowned, “Oh, does it bother you when I touch someone you love? Does it bother you when I _threaten them?_ ” She narrowed her eyes at Y/N, who cried out, pain etched into her face.

“Stop it!” Dean struggled harder, his heart racing as Y/N gasped for air, blood dripping from her mouth, the bright crimson staining her lips. She looked at Dean with wild eyes as she choked again. “I will KILL YOU!” he roared, and Jadis laughed. As quick as it began, it was over. Y/N was breathing heavily, but whatever Jadis had been doing to her seemed to have subsided.

“Oh, I know you’re going to kill me. I mean, you killed my sister without a second thought, and she hadn’t even done anything to you. The moment I kidnapped your brother, I’d signed my death certificate. Torturing this pretty thing just sealed the deal. But I wanted you to know that there are consequences to your actions.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “I don’t even know what you’re talking about. I’ve killed a lot of bitches…oh, sorry, _witches_ …in my time. You’ll have to be more specific.”

Jadis walked over to Dean and grabbed him by the throat, “Tallahassee. You were tracking murders down a stretch of highway that eventually led into a subdivision. The subdivision my sister lived in, all quiet and peaceful, innocently living on her own. But instead of getting your facts straight, you murdered her simply because you figured out she was a witch, and all witches are the same, aren’t they? She didn’t die right away, did you know that? No, see, you shot her, and then kept moving so that you could catch the one actually doing it. You didn’t even check to see if she was gone.”

“I didn’t-” Dean gasped, cut off as she tightened her grip on his throat.

“Of course you didn’t. But I know…I know because when I went to check on her when she quit answering my calls, I found her. She had been there for four days, and before she finally bled out she had crawled from the kitchen to the living room, hoping someone would see her through the window. No one even knew anything was wrong, because she tried to keep to herself. She died, alone and scared, because some grown ass men were terrified of something they didn’t understand.”

Jadis moved her hand up to grip Dean’s face and forced him to look at her, “Do you know how I found out who did it? The last thing she did before she died was write your last name in her own blood. Funny thing is, she wouldn’t have had to. I knew who it was the moment I saw how much torment she’d been put through.” She shoved Dean away from her and moved back towards Y/N.

“You see, Dean, there’s no such thing as black and white. The whole world is a mixture of greys, but you hunters….God, none of you seem to realize that. A monster is a monster.” She glared at Y/N for a moment, then slowly raised her hand, “You need to realize that there are consequences to your actions. I’m going to kill your little girlfriend here, but I’ll be kinder than you were. I’ll give you a chance to save Sam. All you have to do is make sure his dream doesn’t kill him first.” She tightened her hand into a fist, and Y/N fell to the floor, doubled over in pain, blood pouring from her mouth.

“Stop it! Let her go!” Dean tried in vain, but couldn’t move. All he could do was watch as Y/N continued to cough up blood, choking on it as she looked at him in fear.

Suddenly, a loud yell echoed through the house; a deep, guttural scream that Dean recognized  immediately.

“Sam!”

The distraction was enough for Jadis to lose her concentration, and Dean was suddenly freed. He jumped for the gun closest to him, and before Jadis could do anything, he fired. Her eyes went wide as she looked down at the sudden hole in her chest, then collapsed on the floor next to Y/N. He rushed to Y/N’s side and sighed in relief when she looked up at him and attempted to smile.

“That was a little anticlimactic, wasn’t it? Thought you were going to put one between her eyes?” she asked as she spit out a mouthful of blood.

Dean shook his head, “Shut up, kid.” He helped her up, then immediately took off down the long hallway that stretched out in front of them.

“Was that Sam?” Y/N asked as Dean opened door after door, slamming each one shut angrily.

“Yea, it was Sammy. How the fuck does this place have so many rooms?!” He threw open the last door in the hallway and crossed the small room in two large strides. “Sam!”

“Is he…” Y/N paused, not wanting to say what she truly feared.

“No, he’s breathing…but something is wrong.” He gently shook Sam’s shoulder, “Hey, Sammy, you gotta wake up. Y/N’s got something important to tell you, c’mon!” Sam’s frown deepened, but he remained unconscious. “I don’t understand,” Dean sighed.

“What are we supposed to do?” Y/N sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through Sam’s hair, her eyes locked on his face.

“I dunno…” Dean crossed his arms as he thought, his mind racing as he tried to come up with a solution. His eyes widened as he realized that Jadis had given him the answer earlier. “We have to wake him up before the dream kills him…she gave him dream root! All we have to do is take it, and we can enter his dream. Once he realizes that’s where he is, he’ll wake up!”

Y/N gave Dean a guarded, but hopeful look, “And if he dies in the dream?”

Dean looked down at his brother, the fear of losing him the last thing he wanted to focus on, then turned his gaze back to Y/N, “He won’t, so we don’t need to worry about that. Come on, we need to gather some stuff if we’re going to do this.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes the reader stay behind when he goes into Sam's dream to try to wake him. Both Winchesters have to live through their worst nightmare before they can make it home.

Dean slammed the cabinet door shut, then tossed the ingredients he found on the table. “I’ve got good news and bad news.”

Y/N looked up from where she was picking absentmindedly at her cuticle, “And?

Dean dropped heavily into the seat next to her, “Good news is that we’ve got the ingredients we need to jump into his dream. Bad news, we only have enough for one person.”

“Perfect! Let’s get it brewed, I’ll hop right in there, and I’ll wake him up in a jiffy! Boom.” Y/N reached for the dream root, but Dean pulled it away from her. “What the hell? Give it to me.”

“No, you’re staying here. I’ll go in and get him. It won’t take long.” Dean swept the ingredients into a mug and moved over to the counter, grabbing a tea kettle from the top of the fridge as he went.

Y/N crossed her arms and glared at his back, “And why am I the one that gets left behind? I can handle myself, Dean. I’ve saved both your asses plenty of times.”

Dean put his hands on the counter edge and leaned against it, his head down, “I know, Y/N. But this is different. You’ve never done this before and, judging by what Jadis said, it’s going to be a real bad time in there. If you get hurt…I can’t risk that. And anyway, when Sam wakes up, he’s gonna need you. So, please, just…just stay here, okay? Take care of Sammy and make sure no one comes in here.”

“Okay…sure thing. I’ll…I’ll stay here.” Y/N relaxed in her seat as she watched Dean nod once, then reach for the kettle.

“Thank you.” He moved over to the sink, and the sound of the water pouring into the kettle was almost deafening in the quiet kitchen. He went through the motions silently, and Y/N finally stood and pushed her chair in.

“I’m going to check on Sam, do you need anything?”

Dean shook his head, “No, I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Y/N stalled for a moment, waiting for him to say something else, but he continued to work in silence. She walked down the hall slowly, stopping in the doorway of the room Sam was in. For a brief moment, she hoped that he had woken up on his own and would be sitting up in bed, smiling as she walked in. Unfortunately, he was exactly where they’d left him; unconscious and sweating, twitching and jerking in response to whatever was happening in his nightmare.

“Oh, Sam,” she whispered as she sat next to the bed and rested her hand on his. “This is my fault…I should have gone after you. I didn’t…I just…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She ran her hand through his damp hair, pushing it away from his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, his eyes darting back and forth behind his closed eyelids.

“It wasn’t your fault, Y/N.” Dean’s deep voice made her jump and she looked over to see him standing in the doorway, a steaming mug of dream root tea in his hands.

“I shouldn’t have let him leave. Jadis would have never grabbed him-”

Dean walked over and sat the mug on the nightstand, interrupting her, “Jadis was going to grab him eventually. She was angry and bent on revenge…nothing was going to stop her. We just provided her with the perfect opportunity.”

Y/N sighed, “And for what? So we could finish watching a cheesy horror movie? But hey, at least I’m catching up on my pop culture cred. Yay.” She raised an eyebrow, “Got everything ready?”

Dean nodded, “Yep, just missing the last ingredient.” He walked to the opposite side of the bed and placed a hand on Sam’s hair, “Sorry, brother.” He yanked, and Y/N grimaced as Dean pulled away with several strands and tossed them into his mug. He pulled the remaining chair over and settled in, frowning as he looked down at the muddy beverage. “You know, the last time we did this I said to myself, ‘Dean, never again drink anything with human hair in it. It’s gross, and unsanitary. Don’t do it.’ And yet, here we are. At least I know he uses fancy ass shampoo and conditioner.” He put the mug to his lips and grimaced. “Down the hatch we go,” he mumbled, then chugged the tea as fast as he could. Y/N watched as his eyes slipped shut and he slumped down in his seat. The mug dropped from his hand and hit the carpeted floor with a dull thud.

“You’d better both get back here alive…” she whispered, her worried gaze returning to Sam.

* * *

Dean jerked awake, a strangled yell escaping him as he sat up in a panic. He was laying in the middle of a road, and he brushed himself off as he stood and looked around. He groaned as he looked to his left and his suspicions were confirmed; 29 Neibolt St. stared at him with empty, dark windows, the door an open mouth screaming silently at him.

“Oh, Sammy, this is bad. This is real bad,” he mumbled to himself. Dean had known about Sam’s hatred of IT and all things clown related, but he’d had no idea just how deep his fear was. There were not enough apologies to ever make up for allowing this to happen. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way to the house, his heart in his throat as he got closer. A spot of red made him pause and as his eyes traveled down further, and the familiar crimson splash made him feel ill as he recognized it for what it is. A brighter red laying in the center of it caught his attention and he bent down to retrieve it. His confusion deepened when he realized it was a piece of balloon, and when he flipped it over, his stomach dropped.

_Run._

“Where are you?” His gaze fell back on the open door, the toothless maw begging him to come inside. “Not today, you creepy ass house. Not today.” Movement caught the corner of his eye, and he turned to see a half-deflated balloon bouncing forlornly down the street. “Aw, shit, c’mon,” he groaned, then followed it as it dragged along the cracked asphalt. It led him down one street and then another, the houses becoming more and more decrepit as he went. A rustle to his left made him pause, and he turned to see Sam standing at the edge of a grove of trees. “Sam! Thank Jesus, Sammy, I was afraid we’d lost you. We took care of the witch, come on!” He strode towards him and Sam smiled, his mouth open as if to answer when he let out a strangled groan. Dean stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide in terror.

Pennywise was standing behind Sam, and he wiggled his gloved fingers at Dean. His other hand was too occupied with the rusty pipe that he’d thrust through Sam’s middle. Sam looked down in confusion as he tried to grasp the end of the pipe. “Dean…” he croaked as he dropped to his knees on the ground, his eyes rolling in panic as he tried to focus on where his brother was.

“No! You son of a bitch, no!” Dean felt like he was running in slow motion as he tried to get to Sam, each step getting heavier and heavier. Instead of the distance closing, it seemed to be getting longer and longer, and Dean felt a broken sob escape him.

“Sammy!”

Pennywise grinned, his red mouth opening wide to show off crooked, sharp teeth as he knelt down behind Sam. “Don’t you touch him! Don’t you fucking dare!” Pennywise winked and, his eyes locked with Dean’s, bit into Sam’s neck. “NO!” Dean bellowed. He finally made it to Sam, and just as he hit his knees on the damp grass and slid into where Sam should have been, he was gone. Dean looked around frantically, his breath coming in rattling gasps, “Son of a bitch!”  He sat back on his haunches and closed his eyes, “Our worst nightmares…okay…so that wasn’t real. Sam isn’t dead, he’s alive. I just have to find him.” He sighed as he stood up, and looked around. “Where are you?” 

* * *

Sam peeked out from behind the boxes he’d hidden behind and listened carefully, sure that he’d misheard.

_“Sammy!”_

Dean. It was Dean. He jumped up and ran to the window. From this vantage point, he could see him at the edge of a grove of trees just outside the house he was hiding in. “Dean!” He yelled, beating on the window in hopes that it would be loud enough to get his attention, “I’m up here! Dean!” Dean fell to his knees, his head down and shoulders heaving. “ _What is he doing?_ ” Sam thought, confused as Dean finally stood up and took off in the opposite direction, heading away from the house. Sam hit the window one last time, hard, and flinched as the glass cracked under his fist. He was gone.

Sam leaned against the wall and slid down, tucking his knees against his chest as he leaned his forehead against them. He had been hiding in this house for what felt like days, and now that Dean was here, he realized he had to move. He lifted his head and stared at the locked door in front of him, and his chest tightened in fear. So far, whatever had chased him here had left him alone aside from beating against the door and screeching at him, but what if he opened it? What if Pennywise was on the other side, bloody smile mocking him and claws poised to rip him apart? He took a deep breath and stood, forcing himself to move towards the door. He would die here if he didn’t leave, but if he tried at least there was a chance. His hand wrapped around the cool, glass doorknob and he slowly turned it. The door creaked open, and Sam braced himself for what he was about to see. Nothing…nothing was there. Despite the fact that the door should have had claw marks on it, the door was fine, unmarred. Sam hurried along the hall and down the stairs. He narrowed his eyes at the sudden onslaught of light as he flung the front door open.

“Dean! Where’d you go? Dean!” he shouted as he ran in the direction that he’d seen him go. “ _He couldn’t have gone far, right?_ ” Sam thought desperately. “Dean!” He screamed until he was hoarse; why couldn’t Dean hear him? He stopped running and stood in the middle of the street, his hands dangling at his sides as he looked around in defeat. He was alone again, and this time…he was in the open.

* * *

Dean stopped walking and looked back over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed as he listened.

_“Dean!”_

It was faint, but it was there. Sam.

“Sam? Sam!” He ran back in the direction that he came, sliding to a stop when he saw Sam standing in the middle of the road, looking lost. “Thank Christ, Sam, come on! You’ve gotta wake up!”

Sam tilted his head in confusion, “Wake up? I’m not asleep…you’re…you’re not Dean.”

Dean groaned, “Yes, I am, come on! I’ll explain it later, but I need you to realize this isn’t real, I need you to wake up!” He began walking towards him, but Sam took a step back to each of Dean’s steps forward. “What are you doing?”

“I’m not asleep…and you’re not my brother. This is just another trick.” Sam’s eyes were wide, full of fear and confusion, and Dean stopped walking.

“Sam, listen. It’s me. The girl from the bar? She kidnapped you and force-fed you dream root. This whole thing,” Dean said as calmly as he could muster as he waved his arm, “it’s not real. Pennywise isn’t here, Sammy. He’s not here.”

“Aww, c’mon now, Deano, why are you lyin’ to the kid for?” Dean looked over sharply to see Pennywise standing within feet of him, his hands on his hips and his comically oversized shoes tapping against the street. “Sammy boy, you’re here, kee-rect? How can it be fake if you’re here? I think your brother might be a big ol’ L-I-A-R,” he spelled out in his sing song voice, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“You’re annoying even in dreams, you know that? Sam, listen, it’s me. Y/N and I found you, and we took care of the witch. Y/N is waiting for you at the house, she’s with you right now. Please, man, listen to me. If you just realize this isn’t real, you’ll wake up and you’ll be home.”

“Y/N,” Sam said softly.

“Oh ho ho, a giiiiiiiirl! You mean, this girl?” Pennywise snapped his fingers, and Y/N appeared in the street, halfway between Sam and Dean.

“Motherfu-” Dean was cut off by a large, white gloved hand wrapped around his throat, and suddenly Pennywise was snarling in his face.   
  


“Language, Deano, _language_. This is a PG-13 rated show, see? And don’tcha want Sammy to see his girl? C’mon, spoilsport, leave ‘em alone.” He leaned in right next Dean’s ear, “This is the part where the boy doesn’t get the girl, but the girl sure gets him.” He pulled back and winked. Dean struggled against his grip as he realized Y/N was holding a knife behind her back.

“Sam, she’s not real…she’s….got…a…knife…” Dean struggled to get the words out, unsure if he was even loud enough for Sam to hear.

“Y/N…”

“Hey, Sammy.” She took a few slow steps towards him, and Dean struggled against Pennywise’s grip, which only tightened. Breathing was becoming an issue, and he groaned.

“What are you doing here? How’d you get here?” He looked over her shoulder to where Pennywise was holding Dean and tilted his head, confusion written on his face.

“Oh, don’t look at them, look at me. I’ve been here, Sam. I just had to find you. Aren’t you glad to see me?”

His eyes shifted back to her and he gave her a nervous smile, “Of-of course I am. It’s just…it’s not safe for you here. He’s…he’s going to kill us. He’ll kill you.” She smiled, and Sam’s confusion deepened. Something was wrong, her smile was wrong. He looked back over her shoulder and watched Dean struggle, eyes rolling desperately, as he fought against his captor’s grip. “You weren’t here before, Y/N.”

Her smile seemed to flicker slightly, and her eyes narrowed for just a split second, “I was, Sammy. I’ve been here the whole time. Dean’s the one that isn’t real. I’m real, Sammy, _I’m_ the real one.”

Sam shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut, “Quit calling me Sammy. You don’t call me…” He gasped and opened his eyes and could see Dean nodding furiously in the background. “ _You_ don’t call me Sammy,” he glared at Pennywise, “but _you_ do. Let my brother go.”

Y/N flickered out of existence, and the clown rolled his eyes, “Oh c’mon, don’t tell me this nincompoop has ruined my fun!” He glared at Dean, his hand tightening. Dean was beginning to turn a dangerous reddish purple, and Sam took a step forward. “Ah, ah, ahhh,” Pennywise sang as he wiggled a finger in Sam’s direction, “I’m the one in charge, kee-rect? There’s not a thing you can do to help ol’ Deano, Sammy boy. Not a thing!” He giggled and pulled Dean into his side, softly ghosting his lips over Dean’s ear, “He smells deeeeelicious, by the way, and I am hungry! So hungry…looks like you’re gonna have to watch me have a snack!” His mouth opened, and his jaw dropped open wider than should have been possible.

“No!” Sam shouted as he finally found his voice, “I won’t let you!”

Pennywise laughed, “There ain’t a lot you can do about it now, boyo! Seems to me like you don’t have any control over this situation, am I right or am I right?” He laughed, his voice high pitched and grating.

Sam’s fists clenched at his sides, “I guess you forgot…all I have to do is realize this isn’t real, and then I wake up.” Pennywise’s eyes narrowed and he tilted his head back, his mouth widening even further as his fangs grew longer. “Dean, WAKE UP!” Sam roared, and then everything went black.

* * *

Y/N sat silently, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched Sam and Dean. Each of them had grown increasingly distressed; Dean kept mumbling to himself, struggling against whatever he was fighting in the dream, and Sam had mumbled her name a couple of times. All she could do was sit and watch, her heart aching at the pain etched in Sam’s face.

“Come on…it’s been too long, get out of there…” She dropped her head and sighed, tired and sore and terrified that neither one of them were going to make it out. She wasn’t sure what was going on in there, but it couldn’t be good. A rasping gasp disrupted her thoughts, and she looked up sharply to see Sam’s eyes wide open, darting around the room as he tried to figure out where he was. “Sam!”

His attention turned to her, his chest heaving, relief flooding his features when he felt her hand in his. “Y/N…”

“I am so, so sorry. I should have come after you. I shouldn’t have let you run off, it’s my fault that she took you…”

He reached up with his free hand and cupped her cheek, a smile turning up one corner of his mouth, “It’s not your fault. I don’t know what happened after the bar, but Jadis is the one that did this to me, not you.” He sat up and frowned when he saw the state of Y/N’s clothes, “What the hell happened to you? Is that _your_ blood?”

“Yea, but I’m fine-”

“How is _that_ fine?” Sam pushed the hair from Y/N’s face, his brows knitted in concern as he began to check her for injuries.

“Holy mother of hellhounds!” Dean blurted as he shot up in his chair suddenly,his eyes wide. “Oh, Jesus,” he groaned as he swiped a hand across his face, “I’m fine, I’m good. Don’t mind me at all.”

Y/N laughed, “I figured you would be. Took you long enough, Winchester.”

Dean shrugged, “Eh, always gotta have the last word, you know me.” He and Sam looked at each other, and Dean nodded knowingly, “Alright, well, I’m going to go see what kind of alcohol this place has. So I, uh, I’ll be in the kitchen.” He hurried out of the room, leaving Sam and Y/N on their own.

“I guess we should talk about the hotel room,” Sam said quietly, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on the back of Y/N’s hand.

“I know how that must have looked, and…I need you to know that it’s not like that with me and Dean, okay? He’s my best friend-”

She was cut off as Sam’s lips connected with hers, warm and soft, and she forgot what she’d been planning on saying. He pulled away from her and smiled, “I know…and I should have done that a long time ago instead of getting upset and storming off. I’ve felt like this for a long time. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner.”

Y/N smiled back, “Better late than never, I suppose.”

Sam shifted so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arm around Y/N. “Can I ask a favor though?” he asked, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

She looked up at him questioningly, “Yea, sure, anything.”

“Never let Dean pick the movie again…ever.”

Y/N laughed, “You got it.”


End file.
